


wherever you are is what i call home

by peachywriter



Category: NCT
Genre: Doyu, Fluff, M/M, basically yuta misses doyoung, doyoung is a shy lover, doyoung likes plushies, fluffy doyu, light kissing, solo artist doyoung with a hectic schedule, yuta works in an office here, yuta's kinda clingy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywriter/pseuds/peachywriter
Summary: as they talked, yuta can't help but recalling how he loved how he opened up to the younger easily, his worries for the entire week slowly dissipating with each topic they breezed through.however as much as he loved talking to doyoung, all he wanted to do right now was to kiss his pretty face while they lounged on their couch, doyoung on top of him in all his endearing glory.





	wherever you are is what i call home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on this site!
> 
> i actually worked on this back in september just a week before school started but i lost the will do it (idk why tho). anyways, the title's based off bruno major's "home" (it's an actual lyric for the song!) and while the fic might not entirely revolve around it, it kind of gives that kind of vibe (????) to me. also, i didn't proofread this properly so i'm sorry if it appears rushed or smth :(
> 
> hope you enjoy! leave kudos if you want to and please comment down below as well if you have anything in mind! :D

the ginger presses the phone close to his ears, his breathing shallow at the thought of hearing doyoung's voice again after a week of separation. it wasn't the first time they've been separated from each other this long, but when it came to this, yuta was usually the first one to initiate a call or a conversation, often saying that he's missed having the younger around.

doyoung picks up after the third ring, yuta buzzing with excitement as he sits up straighter on the couch. "hello. i miss you."

"**you always say that,**" doyoung says with a chuckle and yuta returns it, feeling silly with the statement. even though doyoung was not usually the most expressive one in their relationship, yuta knows that the younger would be more active in showing his affection. whether it involved holding hands or even kisses just to wake yuta up in the morning, yuta took everything as doyoung was the best when it came to showing his love.

"well i mean it, doie. i miss you too much to stop reminding you about it," yuta answers, biting his lip to prevent a loud laughter threatening to escape his lips any time. he was ecstatic at the contact they had, even if doyoung was miles away from him right now. 

he hears doyoung draw a breath in. "**i miss you, too, dummy,**" the younger mumbles, his confession quite unclear due to the background noise but it made yuta smile nonetheless.

"what was that, doie?" he teases, a sly smile growing on his face as he lies down on the couch, placing a throw pillow under his head to get comfortable. he puts his phone on speaker mode and places it beside his head, doyoung's voice now resonating inside the empty house.

"**there is no way i'm repeating that.**"

"i couldn’t hear it the first time because you’re line’s really noisy right now. where are you anyway?"

“**out. getting food. and i know you heard that, yuta. don’t fuck with me right now.**”

“well how can i? you’re not even here right now.” their banter comes into a halt and yuta can imagine the blush forming on doyoung’s cheeks right now, his lips drawn together tightly.

“**i am not repeating what i said.**”

“aww. pretty please?”

"**yuta, no.**"

"doyoung, yes."

he hears the younger breath in steadily, most likely preparing himself. the noise from where doyoung mutes out as the younger speaks into the call, louder this time. "**i said i miss you, too.**"

yuta laughs airily into the ceiling, slowly rolling to his side to face his phone. "you're so cute, doie. i can't wait for you to come home."

"**will there be food?**"

the older hums in reply. "of course. i'll cook for you if you want to," he offers and doyoung bursts out in laughter, startling yuta. "what is it?" the older asks, obviously confused with doyoung’s sudden outburst.

"**you don't even know how to cook!**"

"just watch me, dons. i've been practicing while you're gone and store bought food is too expensive."

"**the food better be worth it or else i'm doing the cooking for the rest of the year.**"

they continue talking, yuta occasionally telling jokes in the middle of doyoung's storytelling and vice versa. yuta tells him about his shitty week working in the office, laughing at an incident that occurred with one of his clients. in contrast, doyoung tells him about his week-long gig, happily recounting at the response he's gained from his small fanbase after only debuting as a solo artist of a small music label. 

as they talked, yuta can't help but recalling how he loved how he opened up to the younger easily, his worries for the entire week slowly dissipating with each topic they breezed through.

however as much as he loved talking to doyoung, all he wanted to do right now was to kiss his pretty face while they lounged on their couch, doyoung on top of him in all his endearing glory.

at some point in the call, they stop talking, letting a comfortable silence grow between them. yuta stares at his phone, quietly listening to the rustling sounds from the other line paired with doyoung's breathing. he wonders where the younger must be at this late hour and he worries for him, knowing that doyoung was a bit iffy when it came to travelling alone at night.

"when are you coming home?" yuta asks out of the blue, holding his phone in between his hands as he sat crossed legged on his couch. something about doyoung’s silence made him minutely uneasy, but he trusted whatever doyoung was doing on the other line. the one week separation was already starting to get on yuta and he couldn't wait to sleep soundly once again the moment doyoung comes home to him again.

call him clingy, but yuta couldn't help it.

"**soon. i promise, okay?**"

"are you sure?"

"**yuta. have i ever lied to you?**"

"yes. when you ate the last piece of the mochi mom gave me last year—"

"**that was only one time! and you know i don't lie to you.**"

yuta smiles. "i know, i’m sorry. i was just teasing you, doie," he says in a quiet voice. his heart clenched at the thought of doyoung pouting in front of him whenever he got the chance to tease him. "but seriously, are you coming home soon? i can't sleep at night."

"**i'm already outside the house. can you get the door for me please?**"

at the request, yuta immediately runs to the foyer, slipping on his home slippers before rushing to open the door. from where he stood, he was met with the sight of his lover, the light of the porch illuminating his tired yet handsome features. doyoung’s face split into a gummy smile as he holds up two bags of takeout chinese food on one hand while his other shoved his phone into the pockets of his jeans.

“i knew you weren’t cooking so i bought home food,” he simply says. yuta's face splits into a wide smile as he engulfs the younger into a tight hug, resting his chin on doyoung’s shoulder as he pulled him closer.

"doyoung," he breathes out, angling his face to the side as he presses a light kiss on the younger's cheek before resting his face on the younger's shoulder once again.

"yuta," doyoung replies, nuzzling his cheek on top of the older's head, inhaling the minty scent of the older shampoo. "i'm home," he greets, sighing tiredly against yuta's hair. 

"yes, you are. and i'm sorry i couldn't cook."

"it's fine. i bought your least favorite takeouts as payback," doyoung jokes, laughing softly as yuta breaks the hug. he pouts in front of doyoung, suppressing a giggle as the younger covers his mouth to hide a wide grin forming on his face. 

“you better be glad i missed you, kim dongyoung,” yuta says, removing the younger's hand from his face before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips, like some sort of a   
_hello_ and _welcome home_ to doyoung. he smiles under the kiss as doyoung returns it, gentle and warm against yuta's lips.

"aren't you afraid that the neighbors might see us?" doyoung jokingly asks as yuta's lips brush against him again, asking for entrance at the loss of contact between them. doyoung pushes his head against yuta once more, the plastic rustling quietly against the side of yuta's hip as he held him close.

"i don't really mind. i'm missed you too much to care about that angry grandma beside our house," yuta replies, pecking doyoung's lips one last time before pulling him inside. 

kicking his shoes impatiently off his feet, doyoung follows yuta into the living room where they collapse on the couch, doyoung being on top of the older. their food and doyoung’s belongings lay forgotten a few inches away from the couch as doyoung bends down to kiss yuta fully now that they were in the comforts of their house. 

they kiss slowly, savoring each other while they tried to make up for lost time. doyoung held yuta's face up gently while the latter’s hands rested underneath doyoung’s shirt, rubbing small circles on doyoung’s bare skin. yuta longed for this closeness for days after being in silent company with his phone and now that he was getting what he wanted, he couldn't be happier with having doyoung finally home in his arms.

“doyoungie,” he says, leaning upwards to connect their lips once again. doyoung hums in response, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against yuta's. their mouths ghosted over one another as they rested, doyoung caressing yuta's cheek lovingly with the back of his hand. "doyoungie," yuta says, loud enough for doyoung to open his eyes, meeting yuta's warm chocolate ones.

"yes?"

"did you know i was thinking about you earlier? and you doing this to me the moment you got home?" yuta says, smiling coyly making doyoung push himself up and off yuta.

"you and your colorful mind, sir," doyoung jokes, setting himself on the floor as he begins to unpack the food he bought. "enough with the jokes now. let's eat. i'm famished."

"but we didn't even finish!" yuta protests from the couch, doyoung ignoring him as he opens a tupperware of glass noodles. 

"let me dine first, yuta. i need to fill my stomach or else i'll collapse from your undying stamina."

"now what's that supposed to mean!"

"it means what it means! now are you going to eat or not?"

yuta sighs, smiling at doyoung as he prepares their food on the low-rise coffee table. he gets off the couch and sits beside the younger, pecking his cheek and hugging him by the shoulders closely.

"don't be mad now. i'll eat with you."

"you better. or these'll go to waste."

·˚ ༘♡ ·˚ ♡

“thank you for your overall support during this week. i promise to work harder on many more projects with you."

yuta looks over his shoulder from his work desk and smiles at the sight of doyoung splayed on their bed, his bunny print pyjamas hugging his figure cozily. he had with him a body sized rabbit plushie that yuta got him for his birthday that year and he couldn't be more in love with seeing doyoung using it right in front of his eyes. the younger would normally shy away from yuta whenever he used his gifts and whenever yuta caught him, it was always a sight to spot the younger grow beet red in front of him, his mouth sputtering out a string of incoherent words and curses that were half-meant.

as much as he wanted to just cuddle with doyoung and talk for the entire evening, his duties as an artist couldn't go unnoticed. they had an intimate time in the shower, their conversations involving more skin and mouth that did volumes more than words combined. yet right after their steamy activity, doyoung was immediately plunged into work again, managing a live on his own on instagram in front of thousands of viewers.

"you may be wondering why i'm wearing pyjamas. i'm actually about to go to bed but i wanted to thank you guys again for your never ending support with my music," yuta hears doyoung say from behind him as he folded the laundry, his lips forming a knowing smile at the younger's efforts to stay awake. he turns around and sees doyoung get up, hovering his phone over a pile of gifts given to him by his beloved fans.

“i’ll be keeping all of these in my cabinet specially made for you guys once i’ve opened all of them,” doyoung says, running a hand through his hair in an effortless attempt to look cute.

if there was one thing yuta was jealous of, it would be doyoung’s minimal effort when it came to fan service. the younger was a natural with looking cute, with what his soft cheeks that seemed to puff up when he pouted or that gummy smile yuta loved seeing on him every time the crowd would cheer for him. it was the littlest things about doyoung that made yuta’s heart swoon, although he’d sometimes whine about how doyoung would have these things reserved for the fans and not him. but the older learned how to understand and now he’s learned that doyoung always had more beautiful expressions under his sleeve and yuta was already more than okay with that.

he stands carefully walks over to the cabinet, an armful of clothes with him. he watches as doyoung continues talking about his week to his screen, positioned in a way the audience of his live couldn’t see him and yuta was more than grateful for that. 

his fans knew of their relationship, doyoung often being public about it on his instagram and twitter and it made yuta’s heart flutter upon its warm reception. however, yuta knew that some people liked to poke around more than they should, so he often avoided the camera as much as possible whenever doyoung was live, opting to stay behind the camera instead of being beside the younger. to some extent, this annoyed doyoung, but he respected yuta decisions nonetheless.

“oh, my boyfriend?” he hears doyoung say as he stores away his newly washed clothes before closing the cabinet, crossing his arms over his chest. “he’s in the room with me, but he’s doing the chores for the two of us tonight. as you can see,” doyoung moves to point the camera towards the cabinet, “he’s here. hi yuta.”

“hello, doyoungie,” yuta says, waving timidly from where he stood before he returns to his place, humming quietly to himself. he fishes his phone out of his pocket in secret and turns on doyoung’s live on from his private account (yes, he has a private account for doyoung, and what about it?). he observes as a stream of comments flooded his screen, compliments on how good he looked or how cute he was when he was shy

“_‘doyoung-ssi, your boyfriend is so hot,’_,” he hears doyoung read, chuckling to himself as he looks up at the younger. there was mischief in doyoung’s eyes as he looks at him, a grin plastered on his face. “thank you, but yuta is anything but hot—”

“dons!” 

“—he’s absolutely the biggest dork you’ll ever meet. and he’s very cute. the “hot” part is only for me to find out, guys,” doyoung continues, laughing loudly at the response he’s elicited from the older. yuta rolls his eyes as doyoung looks at him apologetically, silently deciding to give him a piece of what’s “hot” (or so doyoung says) before they went to bed.

doyoung went on for a while, talking and joking with his fans while yuta worked silently, his phone propped upright so that he could watch doyoung’s live. he occasionally sent out hearts to the younger’s live and adding comments on it periodically. he loved supporting his lover from the sides and he loved how his comments made doyoung smile in glee, thanking him with much gratitude. he knew about doyoung’s insecurities, sometimes crying to yuta about how the practices he sometimes went through nearly made him want to quit and yuta wanted to give doyoung the best emotional support he could get, even if it was in secret.

at some point in the live, yuta notices doyoung resume his position from earlier but with the blanket now covering his frame. the bunny plushie was drawn close to him once again and he could swear doyoung nuzzled his cheek once on the stuffed animal. the older smiles to himself and turns away from doyoung to work, listening as he talked softly about his projects and even giving sound advice to his fans.

"always remember that while i'm someone you guys look up to, please do not put me above anything else," he hears doyoung say before giving in to a yawn. yuta stops writing and looks up to focus on doyoung's sleepy face, the younger's cheek squished against the rabbit plushie that was flush on his chest. "you have a life to live beyond the fan life and i think that life is also important to nurture."

a wave of 'thank yous' and whatnot flood yuta's screen, the older beaming at doyoung from where he watched. from his screen, he sees doyoung chuckle lightly at the response from his fans, and his heart just skips a beat ever so slightly at the gesture. "you guys are funny sometimes," doyoung mumbles, smiling sweetly at the camera. "but i'm serious. please do take care of yourselves, too."

yuta finds himself staring at his screen and smiling. yuta was proud at how doyoung‘s matured within a year of achieving his lifelong goal. he knew the younger loved attention, yet he was also the one that kept that attention from his fans at bay. he was humble and kind, and yuta couldn’t be more in love with him because of that.

he looks up to watch when doyoung’s now sleeping face greets him, surprising him by just a fraction. he watches as a new wave of comments block doyoung's face, words of adoration and concern mixing together as an attempt to wake him up. yuta stifles a laughter that threatened to escape his lips as he turns his phone off and swivels around his revolving chair, running a hand through his ginger hair.

yuta quietly takes his place beside doyoung, propping himself behind the younger enough for his face to be seen on camera. the comments greet him, some complimenting him while some told him to put doyoung to bed properly and have him rest.

"hello everyone," yuta greets shyly. "apparently, my boyfriend fell asleep just before he could end his live," he says, looking down at doyoung and giving the younger's hair a brush of his hand. 

"but as his lover, i'd like to take this first and last chance to say thank you for giving him your unending support. doyoungie promises to continue working hard so please give him all the love he deserves and cheer for him loudly, okay?" yuta says, smiling gently at the camera. he reads the fresh set of comments, saying how he's so good at taking care of his boyfriend and some even saying how doyoung got so lucky with him.

_it's actually more of the other way around, guys,_ yuta thinks. he laughs at the steady stream of praise but the overwhelming speed of the comments makes his head spin. he lifts a hand and waves to the screen, bidding goodbye to the fans just like how doyoung would do it. "thank you for being doyoung's energy! this has been yuta! yuta out! bye bye!" he says and reaches out for the phone to turn it off before placing it on the bedside table. 

he sits up once again on the bed and turns doyoung gently, making the younger roll to the other side as he unconsciously hugs the plushie tighter to him. "doyoungie," he quietly says as he tucks the younger under the covers, covering him up until his chin. 

yuta positions himself closely next to doyoung, resting his chin on his hand as he watches doyoung breathe steadily. it was in times like this where doyoung was at his most vulnerable, save for those times where he’d have intimate conversations with yuta; the younger close to him as his eyes sparkled with absolute interest as he spoke. a warm feeling blooms inside him as he moves his other hand to brush doyoung’s bangs, chuckling lightly at how they rest just a little above doyoung’s eyes.

yet as much as he wanted to lie around and cuddle with doyoung, work was calling him. and so he places a light kiss on doyoung’s forehead, the younger breathing out gratefully from his slumber which tugged the strings in yuta’s heart.

“rest well, doyoung,” he quietly says, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to pat doyoung’s head. yuta plants a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek before lowering his head down to the younger’s ear. 

with a shaky breath, he whispers, “i love you.” he moves to retreat to his study table, feeling full because doyoung was finally with him, much to his delight.

at last, yuta finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reaching the end of this short story! :D here's to more doyu fics in the future!


End file.
